June 18, 2018 Monday Night RAW
The June 18, 2018 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on June 18, 2018 at the Van Andel Arena in Grand Rapids, Michigan. This was the Raw after Money in the Bank. Episode summary Ronda Rousey attacked Raw Women's Champion Alexa Bliss and Raw General Manager Kurt Angle Ronda Rousey didn’t win the Raw Women’s Championship last night because Alexa Bliss cashed in Money in the Bank and stole the title. So while it wasn't surprising that The Baddest Woman on the Planet stormed the ring in the middle of Little Miss Bliss’ coronation ceremony, her aggression ultimately got the better of her after the champion gloated over the one-two punch of stealing Rousey's spotlight and exploiting her unfamiliarity with WWE rules. "Overhyped rookie" was the insult that finally drove Ronda to throw hands against anything that moved; not only did Bliss suffer a powerbomb through a table, Rousey also dropped Kurt Angle with a judo throw and belted him with the briefcase after the Raw General Manager tried to keep the peace. Given the outburst, Angle wasn't convinced Ronda "got it" when she insisted she knew how WWE works: Once he caught up with Rousey backstage, the GM handed Rousey a 30-day suspension from Raw as a result of her actions. As for the championship, Nia Jax (absent from tonight's show thanks to a physical therapy session) has evoked her rematch clause for WWE Extreme Rules, which means Bliss has her hands full for the time being. But Rousey made her motives clear as she exited Raw: She’s coming for Bliss once her suspension is up, whether she has the title or not. Sasha Banks & Bayley vs Liv Morgan & Sarah Logan During the lead-in to the Women’s Money in the Bank Match, Sasha Banks and Bayley’s relationship seemed to finally be pushing through months of turbulence. And then, Raw happened. The Boss and The Huggable One didn’t just lose against The Riott Squad’s Liv Morgan & Sarah Logan in a match that seemed like it would finally seal their newly re-formed friendship, they never quite managed to get on the same page. After Liv capitalized on Logan’s interference to pin Sasha with a handful of tights, Banks shoved Bayley to the mat in frustration. And when The Huggable One tried to catch up with Sasha backstage, The Boss spurned her again, leading to a brief but intense brawl between the two former Raw Women’s Champions. Bayley tried to get ahold of Banks again as she made her way out of the arena, but The Boss wasn't hearing it. All The Huggable One could do was throw a water bottle at her friend's car as it sped away. Results * Tag Team Match: Sarah Logan & Liv Morgan (w/ Ruby Riott) defeated Sasha Banks & Bayley Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: JoJo * Interviewers: Renee Young & Charly Caruso Media Category:2018 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Bayley Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Episodes featuring JoJo Category:Liv Morgan Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Ronda Rousey Category:Ruby Riot Category:Sarah Logan Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:WWE television episodes